


[TLHR Declan] Missing Puzzle Piece

by Sunshineandteddybears



Series: Love-Hate Relationship Universe [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Aroace! Deceit, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Band Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future QPP, Future QPR, Humor, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Queerplatonic Relationships, Squishes, squish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: Declan is starting to feel down and doesn't know why. A bit of self evaluation and help from Patton help him to realize what's got him feeling so blue.Note:This takes about a month and a half fromGod Damn Sarah McLachlan.A Part of theThis Love-Hate RelationshipVerse





	[TLHR Declan] Missing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written. Songs used in this fic are owned by the artists themselves and will be linked in the chapter that contains them.
> 
>  
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://the-angry-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Note:** This takes about a month and a half from [God Damn Sarah McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689529). I also have references from Thomas’ latest Sanders Sides video (the one with the puppets). This is actually in the future in regards to the main story timeline but not by too much. As a reminder, Declan is Aro-Ace and will later find out that is he is a sex-positive aro-ace but that will be much later. Just want to let it be known now, for future reference. If there is any misgendering of Beckett at all, it was unintentional in the writing. If you notice it, feel free to shoot me an ask so I can fix it. Beckett goes by they/them pronouns.

* * *

Missing Puzzle Piece

**A This Love-Hate Relationship One Shot**  
([Learning New Things About Ourselves](https://youtu.be/-tkqsuZx1n8) | **Sanders Sides Episode** )

* * *

Declan never in his life thought that he would be one of those guys who went to bed at one or two in the morning only to wake up at the ass crack of dawn.

That was, until he had the bright idea to get himself a puppy and take her on the road with him and his band.

_“Declan!”_

Declan sat up just as a pillow was soaring his way, hitting him squarely in the face. The drummer glared in the direction the pillow had come from.

Best guess?

_Virgil._

But with his sleep fogged brain it could just have easily been Remy. Whatever.

He just got himself an extra pillow.

A whimper cut through his annoyance. Sighing, Declan jumped down from his bunk and made his way out of the sleeping area of the tour bus.

A wriggling furry body started to jet around the medium sized dog kennel that set against one of the tour bus walls. The whimpers grew quieter but more numerous. Even as annoyed as he was to be up well before noon, Declan couldn’t help but smile.

“Morning, princess.”

Declan grinned as he bent in front of the kennel and put his fingers at the door. Gina happily lapped at his fingers, her little rump wiggling as her tail wagged nonstop.

“You need to go potty, girl? Yeah? Alright. Let’s go talk to Dom.”

Declan opened the kennel door, lifted the little pup out, and held her to his chest. Standing, he looked around, finally finding Gina’s harness and leach on the couch.

A quick wardrobe change later and Gina was sporting her bedazzled harness and leash that had been designed by Patton. Declan still snorted to see it in all of its bright and distracting glory, but Patton was like a brother to him, and Gina seemed to adore them. Even now she tugged at the leash before wagging her tail with a little woof.

“Yeah. Designer leash and matching harness from Pet Dudz by Patton. And you’re the first to ever wear one. Such a trendsetter. Naturally.”

Her tail waggled followed by another woof of agreement.

“Exactly! Okay. Potty time!”

After a quick word with Dom, the bus driver, the tour bus was pulled to the shoulder of the highway. Dom gave Gina a little rub on the head, receiving a joyous lick on the hand in reply.

“She’s precious.” Dom gushed. He then looked up at Declan. “I’ll watch for cars and baddies, dude. I got your back.”

Declan grinned.

“You’re such a dork, but thanks, dude.”

Declan waited for Dom to open the door before leading Gina off the bus.

A quick potty break later, Declan and Gina were back on the bus which was moving once more.

Declan was far too awake at that point to go back to sleep. He sighed as he stumbled in the dark of the sleeping area to grab clothes to change into. Clothes finally found, he then stumbled to the bathroom. It took a whole dance recital to get dressed in the small space, but he finally managed. A coat of deodorant, a brush of his teeth, and a quick styling of his hair, and Declan felt like a new man.

Of course, he then had to top his freshly styled hair with his favorite beanie.

Old habits die hard.

Back in the sleeping area, he found that it was now easier to walk. The sun was rising and peeking in through the cracks in the black out blinds and curtains. He grabbed his phone and headed out into the main part of the bus to find Gina chewing on one of Virgil’s converse.

“Well, I can’t give you props on taste, Princess, but you don’t chew on shoes. No.”

He spoke with authority but did not yell. Gina sat up, stared at him for a moment, and slowly lowered her head to start chewing again.

“Gina. I said _no_.”

Declan went to her, patted her firmly but not painfully on the thickest part of her rump and pointed at the cage.

“Kennel.” She looked up at him and whimpered.

“ _Now,_ Gina.”

Gina went, head lowered and tail between her legs. Once in the kennel, she turned around to face him, sitting and whimpering.

“Don’t give me that look, girl. You’ll learn. You’re a good girl. We know that. Now, stay. I’ll let you out in a bit.”

Gina whimpered again and though it was hard, Declan took a seat on the couch where he could keep an eye on her while appearing to be ignoring her.

Eventually, she lay down, staring at him with her chin on her paws.

Declan took a moment to look at his phone. He had two missed text messages and couldn’t help the rush of excitement or the smile on his face as he rushed to unlock his phone. Opening up the text app, the drummer was pleased to find a good morning from his very close friend, Beckett.

Beckett Moran, pet shop owner and manager, had been the reason Declan had gotten Gina in the first place. They had met almost a month and a half ago and that very afternoon Declan returned to the pet shop to buy Gina, only to find that Beckett had already guessed and had gotten her ready.

In the time that followed, Declan had kept in touch with Beckett and they had done the same. The drummer had been surprised at first because it was rare for him to get along with new people. But Beckett… they had been different from the start.

It was no longer surprising to Declan that they got along, but it still startled him how well they got along and even more so, how happy he was when he got to talk to them.

 _Damn squish,_ he thought with an eye roll.

Apparently, this was payback from the universe for saying he would _never_ get a squish. Sure, that was fine for some aroaces, but he hadn’t thought that that was for him.

Then the universe yeeted a fuck you, in the pretty, nonbinary package that was one Beckett Moran, straight at Declan. But it hadn’t ended there. Features like funny, sweet, and even flirty—because yeah, even aroaces liked being flirted with from time to time—were added. All features that simply made Becks a squish he had been simply unable to refuse.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Declan read the message they had sent after the initial good morning.

_Guessing you’ll be up soon because “puppies”._

Declan snorted and glanced at Gina, who was still sending literal puppy dog eyes his way. Quickly glancing back at his phone, Declan sent his reply.

_You were right. Like clockwork. She’s doing great._

He then opened his camera and snapped a quick picture of his pitiful pup.

Opening the text app once more, the drummer added the picture along with a caption.

_She’s not my biggest fan right now._

A second later, his phone sounded with Beckett’s reply.

_Hey!_

Then—

_Aww! What did she do?_

Declan typed out his explanation and sent it. A few moments later, he got his squish’s reply.

_Well, obviously, you’re wrong. She should totally be allowed to chew on not only Virgil’s shoes, but the shoes of the entire band. Maybe even the crew._

Declan snorted.

_Haha._

_I know, I’m a riot. Now, as much as I’d love to keep talking with the hot drummer of_ The Witching Hour _and I really do… I’ve gotta get back to work. Inventory day, so the big boss is here._

Declan snorted.

_Isn’t that technically your dad?_

_Not when he’s in work mode._

Declan nodded, though the other couldn’t see him.

_Message me later, dude?_

_Of course! Have a great day. Give the princess a kiss from me._

Declan was about to reply when another message arrived. Blushing at the kissy face emoji from his squish, he sent a sticky-out tongue face with a goodbye before closing the app.

Sighing, the drummer looked over at his puppy.

“Okay, girl. I guess you’ve served your time.”

»»————　🐍　————««

“Of course, I can watch her! I love Gina!”

Declan laughed at Patton’s enthusiasm and the obviously returned adoration from Gina as his puppy licked at Patton’s cheek and chin.

“I think the feeling is mutual, bro.”

He watched the two bonded for a bit longer before heading to the back. Declan knocked at the door to the sleeping area and then opened the door to find Thomas and Remy cuddling on the bed of the lower bunk that they shared.

Declan had been burned one too many times walking in on them in various stages of making out. He had learned quickly to always knock if Thomas and Remy were both missing from the main area.

“Hey, Declan!” Thomas called with a smile that could challenge the sun. Maybe even challenge one of Patton’s smiles. Declan couldn’t help but glance at Remy, whose eyes were on Thomas every few moments.

Declan didn’t know of or understand _love_. Not in the romantic sense of the word, anyway. He had never had those feelings and knew he never would. However, he had watched Remy and Thomas’s relationship as it developed—ever since he had first caught them making out in Remy’s temp office in one of the studios where they recorded.

Though he wasn’t fond of romance—mostly because of his lack of knowledge and experience with it—he did feel a rush of pride in the fact that he was the first one to know about Remy and Thomas. They hadn’t asked him to keep it a secret, but they had told him that they hadn’t wanted the others to know just yet. At least until _they_ figured out what they were doing.

That hadn’t made the least bit of sense to Declan, and he told them as much. He had also promised he wouldn’t say anything, but only because he liked knowing things that other people didn’t. Eventually, Remy and Thomas had officially gotten together and told the others, but Declan still got to gloat that he had known longer than the rest.

Due to having been so involved, Declan couldn’t help but grin at seeing their sassy manager so obviously infatuated by the band’s front man.

“Hey, love birds. I’m going out. Patton’s got Gina, but please help him out. You know how he gets. Never asks for help or a break or anything.”

Thomas smiled. “Of course!” Then a second later, he blinked. “Wait. Have we stopped?”

Declan raised a brow.

“Are you serious? Did you not _feel_ us stopping?”

The bassist blushed.

“I admit I was a bit... distracted, buddy.”

Declan glanced over at Remy to see him smirk. The drummer made a face.

“Gross. Don’t need to know. Anyway, point is. I’m going to go explore the outlet mall here. Call me. Beep me. If you want to reach me.”

Thomas laughed. “Alright, Kim Possible.”

Remy just waved, already returning to nuzzling Thomas’s neck with his nose. Thomas grinned at Declan, but the drummer could already see his focus shifting.

“Have fun, Dec! See you later!”

Declan left quickly, shutting the door a little harder than he meant to. Shaking his head, he waved at Patton.

“Later, Patt.”

Patton looked up from where he lay on the floor, rubbing Gina’s belly.

“Later, kiddo!”

Declan lifted Gina up to give her a little cuddle, accepting a few licks to his cheek, before passing her back to the keyboardist.

“ _Behave,_ Princess. Love you.”

Gina woofed before licking Patton’s face.

Declan grinned.

Let Remy and Thomas have their romance and physicality. Declan didn’t need that. He had his family with his band mates and puppy, and maybe—hopefully—with Beckett one day as well.

»»————　🐍　————««

Declan sighed.

_Heavily._

It was lunch time and as much as he loved checking out the local shops and outlet malls in the towns the visited, lunch time was the _worst_. Thankful that he had chose to add the large sunglasses to his outfit, to help keep him incognito, Declan joined the back of the long line at a burrito place.

Of course, fans recognized him anyway. He usually didn’t mind stopping for a few pictures or autographs but lunchtime?

That was sacred.

Luckily, lunch time didn’t bring a lot of fans—which, thank God for their sakes—but it did bring long lines and large families buying their ridiculously large orders.

A ding of his phone caught the drummer’s attention. Thinking it might be Patton or Thomas, Declan pulled out his phone and glanced at the preview notification. Beckett’s name flashed and Declan quickly swiped the app open with a grin.

_Dad keeps asking about you._

Declan laughed, blushing lightly.

_Yeah? What about? Is he a fan? Does he want an autograph?_

He added the blep emoji and sent the text.

A few moments later, he received their answer.

 _Haha. Not quite._ Winky emoji.

_Lol. What then?_

_He told me that he and mom want to meet you._

Declan blushed.

_Oh._

He paused, then typed another text.

 _Why???_ Question eyes emoji.

_So, I’ve explained to them over and over and over again that you don’t do the romance and dating thing, but they still keep calling you my boyfriend._

Deeper blush.

_Oh._

_Dude. I promise I keep telling them._

Declan sighed.

_No. It’s cool, Becks._

Was it though?

_I’m not mad or upset or anything._

Was he?

_Not at you. Not really at them either. I’m sure you’re trying._

He hesitated, finally deleting the last line and changing it to say that he knew Becks was doing their best.

_Thank you. For trusting me, cutie._

Declan blushed but couldn’t stop a smile, proud, knowing he had said the right thing.

He put his phone to sleep for a moment, needing to think.

Was it really as big a deal as he wanted to make it? This was not the first time someone did not understand. It would definitely not be the last time.

For all that he was not interested in romance and did not feel romantic feelings for Beckett, he had come to care a lot for them. He adored them with every fiber of his being.

_This is as close to “falling in love” as an aroace gets, Dec. Let Becks’ parents think what they want. They’ll learn, eventually._

Declan snorted to himself. Glancing up, he scoffed to see that the line had not moved at all. Looking down at his phone once more, Declan typed another message to the other.

_If I’ve got to meet my squish’s parents, then so be it._

He hesitated. Did he really want to admit to Beckett that they were his squish? Would they care? Would they think it was weird?

Taking a deep breath, Declan shrugged and sent the text.

Que será, será and carpe diem and all that shit.

The line had lessened by two in the time it took Beckett to text back.

_Really?!_

Declan grinned crookedly, shaking his head fondly.

_Yes, really. Dork._

_Be nice!_

_Or what?_

_Or… I’ll tickle you next time I see you! I’m pretty sure I read somewhere that a certain drummer of_ The Witching Hour _is very ticklish._

Declan blanched. Thank God Beckett was not here to see it or they would know just how true that rumor was.

_Nope. False news._

_Uh huh._

Then—

_So… if I text Patton or Thomas, they’ll tell me the same?_

Declan suddenly wished he had not encouraged the friendship between Beckett and Thomas and Patton.

_Hmph._

A smiley face blowing a kiss.

_You’re so cute when you’re flustered. Shut up._

He snorted, ignoring the heat in his face.

The line was moving a bit faster now, and Declan’s stomach growled as if to say _about fucking time_.

Beckett responded while Declan had been ordering, but Declan didn’t get a chance to check until he had sat down with food and Mountain Dew.

Opening the texting app, the drummer took a bite of his beef and bean burrito while he read. The text Beckett had sent nearly had him spitting out his food.

_Wait! You called me your squish!_

Declan groaned. Maybe he shouldn’t have sent that after all.

_Yeah…_

_Isn’t that… well, I’ve read up on asexuality and aromantic people… you know, I like to be informed so that I don’t come across as ignorant, but many of the sites said a squish is basically an aroace’s version of a crush?_

Declan frowned, not sure he liked where this was going.

_So? What’s your point?_

An emoji with the hugest smile.

_I’m honored to be your squish, Declan._

A beat.

_And it’s probably only fair for me to embarrass myself now and tell you that I’ve had a crush on you since I first heard the music and saw a group photo of the band. But since we’ve met? I now have a mega crush._

Declan had to put the phone down as he covered his burning face with his hands under his large sunglasses.

This enby!

He took a few deep breaths and picked up his phone to type.

_Dork._

_Idiot._

_Yeah, yeah. This is the idiot you have a crush on so stuff it._

_I know._ Kissy face emoji. _It’s a good thing you’re so cute._

»»————　🐍　————««

Declan sighed as he tossed himself onto the couch, letting his head fall onto Patton's lap.

Gina jumped up to lay on his chest as Patton wordlessly began to pet the drummer's head.

A quick look at his phone had Declan sighing heavily. It had been hours since Beckett had said goodbye and that they would talk to him “soon”. Well, _soon_ wasn't soon enough.

“You okay, kiddo?”

Declan sighed, scratching Gina lightly behind her collar after he set his phone down.

“Yes… no? I don't know.”

Patton chuckled lightly.

“You know you don't have to lie about your feelings. Is this about Becks?”

“Yes… and I'm not lying… I really don't know.”

“Well. Let's work this out… how do you feel when it takes them a while to message?”

Declan sighed, not really wanting to do this but also not wanting to disappoint Patton.

“I… don't know. I guess… kind of sad and… and lonely?” He grumbled. “This is stupid.”

“Shh. No. This is good. So… sad and lonely. And you feel better when Beckett messages back?”

Declan nodded. He felt a churn in the pit of his stomach.

Patton pulled off his beanie and smoothed at his hair.

“Do you think that maybe… you miss them?”

Declan blinked.

It wasn't really Declan's thing to get close to people, so he couldn't ever remember really missing someone.

But the thought of going to visit his squish brought a sense of relief.

He nodded, looking up at Patton, who smiled warmly at him.

“Yeah… Patton…”

His voice broke as he choked back emotion he hadn't expected.

Setting Gina on the floor, Declan sat up and turned toward the keyboardist.

“Yeah.” He whispered, ignoring the burning feeling in his eyes. “I miss them, Patt. I miss them so much.”  
He wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't let himself. He was stronger than that, after all.

But as Patton pulled him into a tight, warm hug, Declan let go.

He would never admit it, but it helped.

A lot.

»»————　🐍　————««

Declan was getting dressed before the next show. After his talk with Patton, he had felt better. Beckett had called him that evening and they had talked late into the night.

He still missed his new friend, but it became easier when he told himself that Beckett always messaged or called when they said they would. Beckett had also mentioned wanting to meet up with the band at one of the upcoming tour stops. That had excited Declan, but he tried not to get too excited. It would probably be a while before they could afford it, and there wasn’t an actual guarantee they would be able to make it at all.

Declan had just frosted the tips of his hair with an icy plum washout styling paste when a knock sounded at his door.

“I’m almost ready!” He called out, thinking it was Remy or the store manager.

“Hey, kiddo! It’s me, Patton!”

Declan snorted.

“You don’t have to say your name, bro. I know your voice.”

He made his way to the door and pulled it open to find Patton standing there, beaming like the actual sun.

But he wasn’t alone. Right next to him stood Beckett Moran, green eyes bright with fun, adoration, and excitement.

“Hey, cutie.”

Declan’s initial thought was to slam the door in both of their faces.

He threw himself at Beckett instead, wrapping his arms around the other as he buried his face into the crook of their neck.

“I hate you.”

He muttered, ignoring the fact that the words sounded a lot less mean when he was shaking with silent sobs. Beckett wrapped their arms around him and smiled against the side of his face.

“Mmm. I don’t think you do, Dec. But even if you do, that’s okay. I’ll like us enough for the both of us.” Declan laughed through his tears.

“Idiot.”

“Dork.”

Declan closed his eyes and just let Beckett hold him. He didn’t have a clue how long they stood there, but when he pulled away finally, he laughed, hazel eyes happy though puffy from crying.

“Just like you to get me crying right before I go up on stage.”

Beckett smiled apologetically. It was then that Declan noticed Patton had disappeared.

“He had to call someone before the show. He told me that he was relying on me to take care of you for him.”

Declan snorted, reaching into his pocket for his phone to check the time. Beckett held out their hands, distracting him.

“What are you doing?”

“Well… I’d like to hold your hands but I am asking first because I know you’re not super tactile.”

Declan rolled his eyes but inside, he felt a rush of gratitude toward the other.

Placing his hands hesitantly into Beckett’s, Declan wondered at how his squish seemed to know him so well. Beckett laced their fingers together as they smiled.

“You’ve still got twenty minutes. Let’s chill in there. Don’t want you going out there with your face all puffy, even if _I_ think it’s cute.”

“Shuddup.”

Declan still wasn’t used to all the flirtation, but he did enjoy it. It was nice to be… _appreciated_ in that way, even though he could never return the feeling. Beckett knew this too and that didn’t seem to deter them in the slightest.

Once they were in the dressing room, Beckett made their way over to sit on the couch, stretching out on it. Declan watched, suddenly seeing so much hidden potential in the other.

_Pillow._

Better yet.

 _Body_ pillow.

That was the number one thing Declan saw when his eyes fell on Beckett stretched out on the couch like that.

Biting his lip, he ignored the heat rising up the back of his neck as he considered how to even ask his friend to cuddle.

It wasn’t exactly a normal question. And yes, they had become very close friends over the month and a half since they had first met, but most of that had been through texting, calls, and video chats. He had technically spent less than four hours in person with them and yet, it felt no different with Beckett here than it did with Patton.

In fact, it felt better.

More… _right_.

Beckett grinned at him.

“What?” They asked, tilting their head in a way that reminded Declan a bit of Gina.

The drummer shook his head, the blush slipping into his cheeks.

“Hey…”

Declan hadn’t realized he looked away until he had to look up again in order to seek out the other’s gaze. There was understanding in those bright green eyes.

“Come here, cutie.”

And then, miraculously, they opened their arms in an obvious invitation to cuddle.

Declan had no idea how they’d known. They obviously hadn’t learned it from him. He was the least obvious person in the band, outside of maybe Remy, but he didn’t count.

He honestly didn’t care how Beckett knew or had guessed. All that mattered was he had permission—an invitation—to snuggle up against the other. It took all of his will power to not just chuck his whole self at the other.

In the end, Declan settled for shuffling over and sitting next to Beckett, letting them pull him into their arms. He went with them as they tugged him close against their body.

 _Oh, wow._ Okay. He had not been expecting to feel the hard muscle he felt through the other’s shirt. It wasn’t bulging or anything like that, but it was clear that working at the pet shop was definitely paying off.

Declan turned his body toward Beckett’s and wrapped his arms around their middle, resting his head against their chest.

Immediately, he could hear their heartbeat. He found himself smiling, eyes closed, as he let the sound wash over him.

“Hey, Becks?” Declan called after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

Declan pursed his lips.

“How exactly did you get here? I thought it would be a bit because of finances and things like that.”

“Oh… _yeah_. So, about that.”

Declan pulled away to look at Beckett fully. They were looking away, apparently embarrassed about what they were about to say.

“So, I didn’t tell you about my dad because I didn’t want you to judge me based on him and his legacy because, yeah. I love him and all, but like, his life isn’t mine. I don’t want all that so—”

“Beckett, just spill it!”

The other sighed, looking at him sheepishly.

“So… my dad is kinda of an actor. Also, a director and producer…”

Declan blinked.

Then it hit him.

The reason Beckett’s last name had rung so many bells when he had first met them. He gasped, eyes wide.

“Your father is _Gareth Moran_?”

Beckett sighed and nodded.

“He is… and, um…” They made a face.

Declan poked him. Maybe a bit harder than he’d meant to but Becks was a strong person. They’d live.

_“What?”_

Beckett rubbed at the spot and sighed for what had to be the fifth time in five minutes.

“Well, I had to take the jet to get here in time…”

“So…”

“So… he’s kinda here and wants to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** Okay, so this is coming like a month or more later than I posted on Tumblr. In my defense, A03 was giving me crap when I tried to post it the first time! It would not let me so I got frustrated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Then depression kind of took a turn for the worse and I've been on hiatus as far as my writing goes. I'm just glad I have this one and Chapter 5 of the TLHR main story to share with you guys to give me time to write more. 
> 
> the-pastel-peach did a original design commission for me of my OC Beckett Moran which can be seen [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/179224016532/the-pastel-peach-beckett-moran-declans-future). You can find her commission info [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/175185188977/the-pastel-peach-3the-pastel-peach-commission).
> 
> Thank you all for your patience!!! ❤


End file.
